Well I Was Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by mintaminta
Summary: Draco takes a chance and sings his deepest feelings to the world but is he getting through to the one person who matters most? SLASH DMHP


**Title:** Well I Was Sitting, Waiting, Wishing…

**Author:** mintapotter

**Overview:** Draco is first up on an enchanted stage in Hogsmeade and the meanings behind his words are known to one person only, but does that person really hear what he's saying?

**Warnings:** SLASH! DM/HP, you have been warned! One-shot, Songfic, no lemons. I don't own the HP characters etc… and Jack Johnson and company own the song etc… Don't sue, I have no money anywho.

**Tip:** If you don't know the song and want to hear it, or you like the song and still want to listen to it while reading this than you can go to www dot jackjohnsonmusic dot com and watch the video (it comes with the lyrics)

music dot yahoo dot com will get you the video too. It's virus free and costs no money so they're your best bets! I hope you enjoy it!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well I was Sitting, Waiting, Wishing…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was a day to be remembered.

The sun was shining on the freshly fallen snow in Hogsmeade on a perfect winter's day. Nearly any and every Hogwarts student that had remained at the school for the Christmas holidays was milling through the villages streets, buying hot chocolate for their friends and starting up a new snow fight whenever the emotion became them.

For the infamous trio this day was no different. Their seventh year had changed them deeply and somehow kept them exactly the same. Ron was still tall, gangling and had that explosively red hair but now he was less awkward and more confident in his stride. True too, Hermione was still the top of all her classes and a general know it all but she had learned from experience to keep the facts to herself at times. And Harry Potter was as famous as ever, still smaller and skinnier than most of his seventh year friends and his hair was still as black and unruly, his eyes still as bright as jewels and his scar still as prominent as the day he had received it. But he had become more used to the fame, happier and more hopeful at the outlook of his life and more trusting of others. Well, at least he tried.

"I am fucking freezing out here and we really aren't doing anything. Can't we please go to the Three Broomsticks? Please?" Ron was normally all for the winter weather but he had forgotten his hat back in the dormitories and the red of his ears was actually competing with his hair.

"Sure, whatever you feel like." Harry and Hermione followed him into the dimly lit pub, taking up a table nearer the back. The warmth of the air prompted them to remove their gloves, coats and hats (sans Ron's) and to take a seat.

"I'll fetch drinks if you want. Butterbeers or something else?" Harry knew that Ron was holding Hermione's hand under the scrubbed wood table and pretended not to notice that they couldn't keep themselves off each other.

"I'll get a Butterbeer I think; it's too early for Firewhisky…" Ron nodded, pecked Hermione on the cheek and left to fetch them drinks up at the counter. Harry sat back and examined the room at large, noticing that he actually knew most of the faces in the pub. The majority of them was in their seventh year at Hogwarts as well and was sharing a pitcher with friends or having a small lunch while on a date. His eyes caught on Draco Malfoy and a large crowd of the best looking young men and women Hogwarts had to offer. They were all laughing about something or other, a few girls flipping their perfect silky black or blonde hair over their shoulders while their Quidditch playing boyfriends pulled them closer at the waists. Typical.

"Do they ever go anywhere without holding onto each other, straightening their hair with ten potions and charming their teeth white? Seriously!" Hermione had noticed the Slytherin prince and his groupies as well and was as miffed at them as Harry was.

"I doubt it Hermione, seriously doubt it. But when your born looking that good…" there was no question that if at any moment a reporter for the Daily Prophet stormed in and needed a picture for any add, that group was the one he would go for. The girls looked great, the boys just as well but they were nothing in comparison to Draco Malfoy himself. The self-proclaimed prince of Slytherin had grown a couple inches in the past few years and could probably make a living off of modeling if he felt like it. White teeth, perfect porcelain skin with a tinge of a tan and that goddamned naturally platinum hair was enough to make nearly every girl in Hogwarts go gaga. And some of the boys as well…

"Harry, are you kidding me? You're gorgeous and strangely single. Still! And with all the offers you get…" she shook her head disapprovingly, "You'd think you want to be alone forever! What exactly are you waiting for?"

Harry smiled and waited to answer as Ron had arrived with the drinks. He took a deep swig before responding, "Something better than what I've got. I don't know, I'll know when I know. It's not like I'm 40 already…"

Ron chuckled at this. "Hermione on you again over getting a girlfriend? You'll figure it out eventually and if you don't, we will for you." Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. He felt as thought they knew, they knew his secret but wouldn't tell him that they did.

Well, maybe Hermione knew.

"You two matchmaking for me? No thank you, please." Hermione was ready to retort this when Madam Rosemerta's voice suddenly filled the air.

"Excuse me, if I could have everybody's attention for a moment." She was standing on a newly erected stage near the bar, her hair bigger than Harry could ever remember it being. What looked like an old fashioned Muggle microphone stood in front of her, the gleaming mahogany floor beneath her completely empty. The Slytherin skanks took seats on their boyfriend's laps but were quiet, the pub going silent.

"Thank you! I would like to welcome you all to my pub and like to tell you that Butterbeer today will be half price," this caused many cheers from the crowd, "on account of this grand opening of mine. We are having nightly open mic time slots from here on in with competitions for prizes every Friday and I would like a volunteer to see how this enchanted stage will be working."

Most of the men in the pub were approaching the counter in anticipation of half price Butterbeer but Harry, Hermione and Ron remained seated and mulled over what the enchanted stage might possibly do.

"Maybe it makes you sound better?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Who cares, I'm sure as hell not going up there." Ron proclaimed, finishing his mug and heading back up to collect another three for the rest of them.

"I'll tell the lucky volunteer what the stage does and what they win once they're up here." The Slytherins were murmuring to each other, glancing at people they thought might go up.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy…" the girls began to chant, Draco's face hidden underneath his hands.

"No I won't, I don't sing in public and I don't even know what it does…" but it was too late for it. Madam Rosemerta caught sight of them and beckoned him up, proclaiming, "It looks like we have out first volunteer!"

Malfoy was pushed forcibly out of his chair and proceeded up the small set of stairs, behind a wall and back onto the stage. Icy air was filling the pub, more and more people from Hogwarts and in the village pouring in to see what all the fuss was about. It was as packed as Harry had ever seen it, witches and wizards clamoring to buy more of the half priced drinks.

"Like I want to listen to bloody Malfoy sing. Probably sounds like a banshee; he has no natural talents…" Ron grumbled as he reappeared at the table, sitting down for once and for all.

"Actually he sings like an angel…" Harry mouthed these words but let them die on his lips, the looks Hermione and Ron might have if he said it out loud too scary to think of.

"Now, I'll tell you what you're in for. Firstly, you'll get free drinks all night." Draco smiled but could probably care less, cost being of no issue to him. "This enchanted stage won't make you sound any better so at least try and spare us. And it won't make you look any better either but you won't need that any time soon." Catcalls and laughter filled the pub, the Slytherin girls up and cheering again. Draco blushed a tinge of pink, shaking his head and shuffling around looking slightly embarrassed. It was the truth however. He was dressed in perfectly cut black trousers and a tight-ish fitting stormy gray cashmere sweater. The hair gel had been ditched in his third year and thankfully hadn't been revisited so his hair fell just over his eyes.

"This stage chooses songs depending on how you feel very, very deep down." An 'ooh' sound filled the pub and Draco looked slightly more worried at the prospect of singing. "Even if you don't know the song it will know you, so the words should come out anyway. So give it a go!" Everyone cheered and Madam Rosemerta left the stage to attend to the waiting crowds, leaving Draco completely exposed on the stage.

A band of wizards walked on within a second though, each of them conjuring an instrument to play. Two wizards held identical guitars, the third created a drum set and the forth (a witch) a piano. She then conjured a stool for Draco to sit on and then sat down at her piano, obviously waiting until he was ready to go.

"Well I have no idea what I'm doing up here so bear with me…" he sat down and gripped the mic, looking back nervously at the band. "I hope those drinks are bloody good to make up for this."

Then the guitarists started to play, and Draco closed his eyes, the words coming to him in an instant.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Well I was sitting, waiting, wishing,_

_You believed in superstitions, _

_Then maybe you'd see the signs,"_

"Wow, can he ever sing…" Hermione murmured, the pub silent at Draco's perfect sultry voice.

"I told you…" Harry whispered but his voice was lost, is mind completely gone into a memory…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well look what the storm dragged in. I came here to be alone and this is what I get." Draco Malfoy was as angry at the world as the skies seemed to be with the earth today. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year had been spoiled with booming thunder and torrential rain, so much so fast that Harry Potter had been separated from his longtime friends Hermione and Ron.

"I'm not here by choice Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed the rest of the pub is full today and it's storming outside. I'm sitting here whether it ruins your day or not." Harry took a seat at the small two-person booth that Malfoy was already occupying alone.

"Could you not stand somewhere else? You're dripping." Draco looked disdainfully at Harry as though he was a terribly wet and smelly dog.

"I'm tired, cold and very thirsty. I am sitting here and having a drink until this subsides. You can leave at any time you like if that is too much for you to handle." Malfoy rolled his eyes and ordered a Firewhisky when Madam Rosemerta came over to take their order. Harry ordered the same, the two of them silent for a long while afterwards.

"Oh, for god's sake…" Malfoy pulled out his wand and Harry pulled his out just as quickly but whatever charm Malfoy and tried had already hit him. A warm sensation overtook him and Harry vaguely wondered if his skin was on fire or covered in boils.

"Come off it, I dried you off, I didn't kill you. Like I'd try anything in this bar." Harry put his wand back in his cloak pocket.

"I'm impressed Malfoy, you're being civil. And I thought that I'd never see the day!" Draco pulled a face and then wiped it off to accept his drink. The two boys sat silently for some time, the loud voices of the bar absorbing them.

"I can be more than civil you know. I'm not always a prick." Harry snorted at this, choking on the gulp of Firewhisky he had just inhaled.

"Oh really! Nice to know that now, in our seventh year! Perhaps a few years ago I would have taken it better!" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off a headache.

"Well, times have changed. I've changed. Being evil doesn't have that same ring to it that it used to. I see the whole point of Dumbledore and your -yes even your- plans." Harry sat dumbstruck and stared at Draco with a new look in his eyes.

"You're either completely bullshitting me or being completely honest and I can't for the life of me tell which one."

Draco raised a single brow. "I'm being honest; it's this new thing I'm trying out. Let's start this day over again." He held out his hand, "Hello my name is Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

Harry wasn't sure if he should slap himself to see if he was still awake or to take his hand. He sat and thought about it for a moment, then took it and shook warily.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Harry Potter."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Lord knows that this world is cruel, _

_And ain't the lord know just the fool_

_That'd love somebody don't make them love you,"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Draco, quiet! I need to listen!"

"Well, _sorry _for breathing then!"

Draco and Harry were hiding in the shadows of a shady Hogwarts corridor only a week after their hours long talk in the Three Broomsticks. Harry held Draco's hand tightly in the dark, popping his head out from the shadows to check that the hallway was still completely deserted.

"It's empty, let's go!"

The two teens ran down the length of the hallway and then doubled back three times in front of an otherwise plain looking door. Harry turned to handle quickly, tumbled into the room as fast as he could and closing it as soon as Draco followed behind him.

"Wow, this isn't too shabby at all now, is it?" Draco stared in wonder at the room before him. It was a deep scarlet, the carpets think and soft beneath the soles of his feet. It was dimly lit by hundreds of flickering candles and a fire roared in the grate, warming his instantly. A bed piled thick with pillows and blankets was across from him and couches, bookcases and trays of champagne and strawberries seemed to be wherever he turned.

"There's only one thing I'll be concentrating on tonight…" Harry murmured and pulled Draco closer to him by his waist, kissing him deeply with a hunger that had built up over days.

"What, the bed?" Draco tried to pull Harry in for another kiss but couldn't because he was laughing so hard.

"No silly, on you! Although," he eyed the bed over Draco's shoulder before kissing it too, "that may come in handy later."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you almost out of the shower? I need to leave in 30 minutes, and I need to show up at breakfast."

"I'm almost done, love." Draco called from the bathroom, continuing to hum and sing some song Harry had never heard of from its depths.

"Oh fuck this…" Harry stripped down and entered the bathroom while Draco was still mid sentence. He stepped into the steamy shower stall and kissed Draco's wet neck and shoulder, the blonde's voice wavering and stopping completely.

"Don't stop, it's beautiful…" Harry murmured, Draco's voice coming back but broken with kisses and moans.

"I love you Harry." He whispered into his ear.

"Mmhmm…" was all he got as a reply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Must I always, be waiting, waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I've been here for an hour Harry."

"I was busy."

"You promised that this wouldn't happen again."

"I can't control everything, Draco."

Draco wasn't pleased with this answer at all and walked briskly away from Harry after he entered the Room of Requirement.

"Quidditch practice went late and I couldn't get away from Ron and Hermione for a while. It's not my fault!" Draco was still fuming, sitting stiffly on a couch feet from where his boyfriend stood. "They're getting suspicious; I can't always be with you!"

"So what, I can wait for you for as long as I please and make excuses for my friends and that's completely fine for me to sacrifice that but you, you're too good for that? You think I'm the only one in this relationship?" Draco was standing, his fists balled in anger. Harry looked ready to spit something nasty back, but turned on his heel instead.

"Sometimes this just doesn't seem worth it…" he muttered and then slammed the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_I sang your songs,_

_I danced your dance,_

_I gave your friends all a chance,_

_Putting up with them wasn't worth ever having you,"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

3 days after the spat in the Room of Requirement Draco and Harry were back to normal, meeting in secret and stealing kissing in between classes.

"Draco, please try and be nice to Ron! Just for today…" Draco shot Harry a very dirty look from behind the statue where the two of them were hiding before Potions.

"I have been in case you haven't noticed and he still hates me! What am I supposed to do, kiss his ass?" Harry shot him a dirty look back and gathered his books to leave.

"No, I didn't say that. He's just harder to convince that you're good than Hermione is. So you have to try harder." He left Draco feeling more useless and stupid than before but that hadn't stopped Draco yet.

"Weasley, good day." He walked up to Ron before he entered the Potions classroom, trying to be jovial without being snotty.

It wasn't working on Ron.

"Malfoy, fuck off." He mimicked in the exact same tone before speeding up and entering the Potions room before Draco had a chance to retort.

No one saw Draco smash his fist in the stone wall, hear a bone break or see him grimace as he bit his tongue to hold back a scream.

Harry didn't have to ask that night when they were together what had happened. He didn't ask why the finger was swollen, why Draco seemed about to burst into tears. He didn't much care.

"Don't you care?" Draco spat eventually, Harry looking away uncomfortably.

"Not really." Draco slapped him across the face and stood back in wonder. Harry didn't hit back, didn't leave or speak. He rubbed the red fingermarks and stood to grab his cloak from the back of his chair. The room had lost its luster, the shiny chairs seeming old and weathered now.

"I get enough of that back at home; I don't need any of it from you here."

"I punched a wall after trying to be nice to Wea- Ron. He hates me and I'm trying so hard and it's like you don't have to do anything at all and I have to do everything…"

Harry's arms engulfed Draco's shaking shoulders but for a second before he was gone again, leaving Draco to sob and scream to walls that didn't feel like listening.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Aw maybe you've been through this before,_

_But it's my first time, so please ignore,_

_The next few lines, _

_Cause they're directed at you,"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Who could he be singing to? If that's how he feels… ohmygosh, does he have a secret girlfriend? I thought he was single!" Hermione turned to Harry halfway through the song, her interest lost on him and angering Ron.

"What does it matter to you? Do you fancy him now?"

"Shh, both of you, I'm trying to listen." Harry's request puzzled Ron and Hermione enough to shut both of them up, something he was supremely happy about. Every word so far seemed to be aimed at him even though Draco wasn't pointing at him and staring him down. He knew what they meant, he alone understood they're meaning and he was the person Draco was singing to.

He thought he might cry for all he'd done.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_I can't always, be waiting, waiting on you,_

_I can't always be playing, playing your fool,"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Draco, why are you here? I told you that I can't see you until tomorrow and-"

"I know that already Harry, I know. I just… are you expecting me to wait for you forever? To wait till the war is over, until we're out of school or until V-V-Voldemort's gone? Because you can't expect me to just always be around. I can't always be waiting for you."

Harry seemed for a second to weigh these questions, to think of answering differently. Draco hoped that Harry was waiting for him, that he would take him back to how they had been before, that he would apologize.

"I already told you all I had to say Draco. Now I'll be late for class…"

Draco sat and cried until he too was late for class, then sat and did nothing until he felt nothing more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_I keep playing your part,_

_But it's not my scene,_

_Walked this block to twist,_

_I've had enough mystery,"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Listen Harry, I need an answer." Draco stared at the plain Library table, concentrating on the grain of the wood rather than on Harry's face. It was late November and the grounds were covered in snow, wind buffeting more and more of it against the castle's windows as they spoke.

"I can't say what'll happen Draco, I can't make any promises." If Draco didn't have as much control as he did he would have lunged over the table and strangled Harry, but he controlled himself. He tried.

"What, is this just a fling to you? I told you I loved you and you took that like it was nothing. That's not something to do lightly Harry. Will you ever tell people about us?"

Harry looked away, his mind far away.

"I said that I don't know Draco. My life isn't one that's easy to predict the future in. I might not be around by the end of the year. I don't have much to pin my hopes on, you know."

"That's not an answer." Draco hissed.

"That's all I can give you for now. That's all."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Keep building it up,_

_But you keep shooting me down,_

_But I'm already down,_

_Just wait a minute"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry, don't do this. Please don't do this…" Draco kept the tears in his eyes somehow, how he wouldn't ever know.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I have to. It's too dangerous now, people are getting suspicious and I can't let this leak. I can't put us in that danger."

"At least tell me what I did wrong. Tell me so I can fix it, don't end it…" Harry reached over and smoothed Draco's platinum blonde hair with his fingers, holding his tiny hand in his own and then leaned back and let go.

"You didn't do anything that you can change. You're a guy. You're a Slytherin. You're a Malfoy. Those are three kinds of people I shouldn't ever trust or be with, and you can't change that. I'm sorry Draco." Harry got up and left, no last time kiss from his lips. He didn't even have the door closed behind him before Draco broke, before the sobbing started.

He didn't look back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Just sitting waiting,_

_Just wait a minute,_

_Just sitting, waiting,"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry, mate, are you okay?" Ron leaned over but Harry wouldn't rip his eyes from Draco's body. He put a single finger to his lips to silence Ron, to put the attention back where it belonged.

"Ok, even I admit he's good but he's not that good…" Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. True, Draco's voice was something to match his looks. It was always in key, warm and smooth all over.

Harry couldn't believe he had ever left something that perfect.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Well if I was in your position_

_Well I'd put down all my ammunition,_

_I'd wonder why it'd taken me so long,"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco was speaking directly to Harry through this song and he prayed that no one but the two of them knew it. It seemed as though every word had a hidden meaning as he sung them, something that symbolized him and Harry perfectly. He let the jitters in his stomach die away, let them go and be taken over by the emotions the song asked of him. He caught Harry's eyes for only a moment, knowing that he had his full attention now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_But lord knows that I'm not you,_

_And if I was I wouldn't be so cruel,_

_Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do,"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco let himself smile at the look at Harry's face. It was regret. It was sorrow, and hopefulness and complete, total understanding. Draco didn't just have Harry's attention, he had his heart on a string. It told Draco that Harry too was now waiting on love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Must I always be waiting, waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool? _

_No I can't always, be waiting, waiting on you,_

_I can't always be playing, playing your fool._

_Fool."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco seemed to come out of a spell as the song ended, the bar on their feet and cheering him as he never thought he could be cheered. He didn't care for a single of those people however, not a single pair of clapping hands save one. And Harry was clapping, he was smiling. He was… walking out of the bar.

"Draco Malfoy everyone! Put your hands together for Draco Malfoy!" Madam Rosemerta tried to push a drink on him but he was pushing through the crowds pulling them apart to just get outside. The cold air slapped him in the face and seemed to refresh all of his senses.

"And I thought you'd never figure it out." Draco could barely breathe he was so scared and thrilled as the cold December air hit his face, invigorating his system like he had been sprayed in freezing water.

"I thought you'd never take me back. I think I don't deserve it…" Harry looked so remorseful that it was almost pitiful. Draco smiled and shivered at the same time, tiny snowflakes falling onto his hair as the wind died.

"Me take you back? Well… I suppose I could if weren't such an ass this time around. And we eat meals together. And hold hands, and kiss and everything else whenever we feel the need. We talk in the hallways; we apologize when we're late. We don't lie about things like love. We don't lie at all."

Harry was grinning ear to ear, his body almost vibrating at the excitement. "I promise you I'll prove all of that and more, so much more. May I?" He asked softly, his hand lightly placed on Draco's back.

"Well if you really want to…" And Harry pulled Draco close, he kissed him like he never thought he could. He let his hands roam the silky hair he had missed touching so much, he let his mouth and lips and tongue do all the talking in their own special language. Draco jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry's hips and he held on, he held on tight and thought he'd never have to let go. Until…

"Oh. Shit."

A loud thump of something hitting the ground brought them two of them out of their stupor, but Harry wouldn't see what it was until later. Draco stopped to look back at the doorway of the Three Broomsticks and saw dozens of eyes staring back through the steamy windows. Eyes connected to very, very silent people.

"That wasn't so stealthy now was it?" Draco stood straight up and tried in vain to smooth his hair, waiting for a mob. An angry mob.

He was more than pleasantly surprised with a cheer. A very, very loud and raucous cheer.

"Drinks all around!"

"Good on you two!"

"A free round is needed!"

"We knew there was somebody, just not that it was Potter!"

"He's gay? Damnit! And I really thought I was winning…"

Harry held Draco's hand in his, warming it from the cold December air. Whoever had tried to boo had been pushed to the back of the crowd and Harry was thankful that this, one thing, had gone right.

"We both completely knew it!" Hermione burst forth from the doors a moment later, engulfing Harry in a hug and then even Draco got one in all the excitement.

When Harry looked around for Ron he slowly noticed that he had been the loud thump he had heard earlier. He had fainted, dead, in the doorway and had nearly been trampled by Hermione in her rush to get over to them.

"Well," Hermione laughed at Ron's unconscious body and went to revive him, "_I_ knew it! And he'll be happy for you in a while too, you'll just have to give him a bit more time."

"Yeah, I suppose that was a bit of a shock for everyone else now wasn't it?" Draco shrugged at this and grabbed him in for another kiss, not caring for a second that half the pub was still watching from the windows.

"I love you, you know. I always did, even when I was too stupid and… well stupid to tell you." Harry held Draco's gaze for a moment before he spoke.

"Well of course you did! I mean, look at me, how could you not? And once I bestow my love on somebody there's no getting away from it. And I've got all my life to prove it to you."

Harry smiled again, a grin that lit up his eyes in a way Hermione and Ron had never before seen.

"Looks like I won't just be sitting around waiting for you anymore…" Harry was still grinning like mad and didn't care for a second who saw him now.

"And I won't always have to wait on you now anymore, right?" Draco already knew the answer to this but liked asking anyway.

"Your wish is my command…"

Yes, this was a day to be remembered in the minds of many and the hearts of two.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Please review, good or bad!

Luv,

mintapotter


End file.
